Broken up on Valentine's Day
by Detective-XO
Summary: Just a one-shot for Valentine's Day. Established McKono.


**A/N: I don't really care for Gabby but she was necessary in this fic. Just a one shot as a valentines day gift to give you awesome readers. There's not really a time frame but Mailia is alive. It's really short and didn't turn out the way I wanted but I have class in half an hour so I can't change it.**

**Happy**** Valentines Day.**

**xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or it's characters.**

**BROKEN UP ON VALENTINES DAY.**

"Why does it feel like I haven't seen you in forever? Catch me up, how was your week?" Gabby sat across from Danny at the candlelit dinner he had arranged at a restaurant he still couldn't pronounce. He wasn't an especially romantic person but he thought he would do something for Gabby.

"Uh…it's kind of a long story."

"You've got somewhere else to be?"

"No I guess not. Okay so…"

"_What are your plans for Valentine's day?"_

"_Malia and I are going fishing." Danny and Chin were the first ones in HQ that morning and without being called to a case they were lounging around the table and avoiding their paperwork. _

"_Seriously fishing…" Danny scoffed. _

"_Malia loves to fish, we've been the doing the whole romantic dinner thing for years. It's too cliché. What are your plans?"_

_Danny rolled his eyes "Romantic dinner for Gabby." _

_Chin bellowed out a melodious laugh until Danny glared at him._

"_Whatever, a romantic dinner is how couples all around the world have celebrated Valentine's day for years okay. You people don't know anything about tradition."_

"'_Tradition?" Chin said humoring Danny. He always found it amusing when he started into one of his tirades._

"_Yes tradi…" Danny was cut off when Steve walked or rather fumed through the glass doors._

"_Steve what are the plans for Valentine's Day?" _

_Steve completely ignored him and slammed in his office door making the wall vibrate. _

"_I guess somebody's ammo ran out last night." _

_Chin smirked and whipped his head in the direction Steve had just come from. Kono stalked to her office without acknowledging either of them. She slammed her door even harder than Steve did. _

"_Either Steve and Kono had a fight or… nope that's it Steve and Kono had a fight."_

_Danny turned to Chin and the two exchanged looks._

"_Which one are you taking?" Danny asked._

"_Kono, you know what happened the last time I took Steve."_

"_Yeah you know I never did thank you for almost shooting him with your shotgun." _

_Chin shook his head and the two separated, Danny headed for Steve's office and Chin headed for Kono's office. _

_"Cuz," Chin said as he bowed into his cousin's office._

_"Hey, ... Why are you looking at me like I just shot your puppy?"_

_"What's going on with you and Steve?"_

_"It's nothing." She said nonchalantly._

_"Kono, I could always go find out from Steve." Chin started for the door but she blocked his path._  
_"Fine, Steve and I were... Swimming at the beach." She cleared her throat and tried to feign innocence but Chin knew better. "Anyway so we were at the beach and a tourist approached me when Steve was getting us shaved ice. When he came without as much as a warning Steve punches the tourist in the face and knocks him unconscious."_

_Chin smirked. "I'm sure he was trying to defend you."_  
_Kono looked at him pointedly and frowned. "The tourist was just asking for directions."_

_"Steve promised that he was done with the whole protective thing after the Adam incident."_

_"So what now?"_

_"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it anymore."_

_**-Xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-**_

_"I try do her favor by protecting her honor and she gets upset with me."_

_"Steve calm down, what exactly did she say?"_

_"And I quote, 'I'm breaking up with you."_

_"Oh,"_

_"I don't have time for this now, we caught a case anyway. Let's go, give the heads up to Chin and Kono I'll be in the car._

_Steve left ahead of them and Danny found both Chin and Kono in her office._

_"I'm driving." Kono said as she walked ahead of them._

_"Did you get anything?" Chin asked when Kono was out of earshot._

_"Not really, why did we let the most stubborn people get into a relationship?"_

_Danny and Chin got into their respective cars oblivious to the risk it would put them both in. Ten minutes into their journey both cars ended up side by side. Kono exchanged a challenging look from and Steve and before either of them knew it they were going dangerously over the speed limit. Sirens were now on as Kono pulled ahead of Steve and gained the upper hand but only for a few minutes as Steve left Kono in the dust. It wasn't a complete loss for Kono because when they arrived at the crime scene she could hear Danny's lecture about his driving and just the way Steve's eyebrows furrowed was satisfaction enough for Kono._

_-**Xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-**_

"That's terrible, just in time for Valentine's Day."

Danny shook his head. "You'd like to think so but they broke up last week, and the week before that. And the week before that, Steve and Kono can't stay away from each other."

"So are they together now?"

"The last time I saw them she was leaving him 'surprise' packages in his desk drawers and he was sending her 'suggestive' text messages. Your guess is as good as mine what they are up to tonight."

**_Xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-_**

"You really did out do yourself this week." Steve said to Kono exasperated.

"Steve I thought we were over this, when have I ever needed you to defend my honor? News flash babe, this is the 21st century."

"I didn't know he was asking for directions, I said I was sorry. You know I don't like it when other men look at you." He wrapped a hand around her waist and brought her closer to him as they walked up the beach to his home.

"I know but they do, it's something you're gonna have to deal with without knocking the entire male population unconscious."

"It was a nice shot wasn't it." He smirked arrogantly and felt her snake her small arms around his neck.

"Yeah it was."

She captured his lips in a slow and languid kiss that left them both lightheaded.

"You are still not off the hook for sending me that text message. I was distracted for the entire day."

"You were distracted, hypocrite you left your underwear in my desk drawer." Kono snickered at Steve's red cheeks.

"Just shut up." She said before closing the space between them.

"Mmm, best part of breaking up." Steve mumbled as Kono straddled his legs on his lanai.

"The make-up sex!" Kono smiled as pressed her lips to his.

"Any chance we make it inside?" Steve mumbled as he worked on undressing her.

"Nope."  
He gripped her thighs and flipped them so he was top.  
"I love breaking up on Valentine's day."

**_Xoxo_**

**_Lee._**


End file.
